


How to Buy A Suit with Percival Graves

by foggys_cupcake_girl



Series: Shameless Percival Graves [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Credence Barebone, Choking, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Dressing Room Sex, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Happy Credence Barebone, Irish Original Percival Graves, M/M, Mirror Sex, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Percival Graves is FUCKIN SHAMELESS, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Suit Kink, Top Original Percival Graves, accent kink, and Cree is just like "could we maybe have sex in our own beds just this once", and he wants to spoil his Cree, but he loves it tho, rich smarmy bastard Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggys_cupcake_girl/pseuds/foggys_cupcake_girl
Summary: Credence is not a fan of clothes shopping. Percival finds a way to make it a little more...invigorating.
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves
Series: Shameless Percival Graves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109675
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	How to Buy A Suit with Percival Graves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iPumperdiddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPumperdiddle/gifts).



> This is a (admittedly late) birthday present for my girl iPumperdiddle, because she is lovely and awesome and deserves all the yummy sin. <3 <3
> 
> Timeline-wise I'd say this takes place about...hmm, let's say about six months after "Not Tonight!"

“I really, _really_ do not need a new suit, for the last damn time!”

Percy sighs and steers Credence into the Nordstrom with firm determination. “If you’re going to keep coming to conferences with me, yes you do.”

“You _know_ I hate shopping,” Credence sulks as he’s dragged towards the formal menswear department. “Can’t we just order one online? You know my size, I don’t see why—”

“Credence. One more word of protest and I’ll have my tailor make you one instead,” Percy warns him sternly. 

Knowing that means twice the cost of whatever they buy here today, Credence promptly shuts up.

It’s not so bad, really, he reflects as Percy flags down a couple of salesmen. He secretly likes it when Percy bosses him around. Especially in bed. Credence hides a smile as his boyfriend requests, in his best _Mr. Graves_ voice, that a selection of “business suits, and keep them simple, please, gentlemen; nothing we’d see at the Met Gala” be brought over.

“Are you acting like an entitled rich douchebag on purpose?” Credence teases him in a whisper as the two salesmen hurry off to find what Percy requested. He’s vaguely reminded of the _we’re going to be spending an obscene amount of money here_ scene from _Pretty Woman._

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about,” Percy insists in a cool, dignified voice. Credence tries and fails not to giggle; he’s _definitely_ doing this on purpose. “Are you laughing at me, my love? You _are,”_ he grins when he realizes Credence is indeed laughing at him. “Mmm. Naughty boy. You know I don’t like it when you laugh at me.”

Credence knows he’s playacting now. Percy loves to hear Credence laugh and will sometimes do stupid shit on purpose just to make it happen. “I’m so sorry, Mr. Graves,” he says innocently, casting his eyes to the floor and then peeping through his lashes in the way he knows Percy likes.

Percy’s own eyes narrow. “You’re playin’ with fire, lad,” he warns quietly, and a shiver runs down Credence’s spine. Yes…he’s in for _quite_ a good time when they get home tonight, he thinks.

~

Credence really does hate shopping in general. He wants that on record here and now.

But he’s never been shopping with Percy, not like _this,_ not when he’s the reason they’re going shopping. And he has to admit, this is…pretty exciting.

He’s the sole focus of Percy’s attention. Even when the guys from the menswear department come flitting around with their offerings, he barely looks at them. Just stands there, somehow completely commanding the room even though he looks _nothing_ like his usual CEO self (how someone can be intimidating in jeans, sneakers, and a single hoop earring is completely bewildering, and honestly, that just adds to the dizzyingly hot overall effect), calmly and coolly dictating what clothes Credence is to try on and in what colors.

By the time Credence is on suit #6, a lovely three-piece pinstripe thing that makes him look a lot less skinny and scarecrow-like than he actually thinks he is, Percy is openly objectifying him. “Mmm, look at you,” he sighs when Credence comes out of the dressing room. “Look, isn’t he pretty?” he says to the salesman. The guy nods noncommittally, and Percy frowns. “You know, I don’t really like that tie, though, if you could just pick us out a new one…”

Credence’s heart begins to race as he sees Percy slip something that he’s certain is at least one or two $100 bills to the salesman and whisper something in his ear. The man visibly blushes, but he nods and ducks away. Percy smirks and saunters over to Credence. “Let me help you…change into the next one,” he says, and Credence’s knees go weak as he is whisked back into the dressing room, curtain pulled shut with a very anticipatory _whoosh._

“Now, sweetheart,” Percy murmurs as he backs Credence up to the wall and cages him in with both arms, “you can’t just walk around lookin’ like that and expect a man to keep his head.”

He captures Credence’s lips in a fierce kiss that sets them both aflame. Instantly hard, Credence happily moans into the kiss, his slender body pushing against Percy’s in a wordless plea for more. Percy immediately obliges, shoving his knee between Credence’s thighs and plunging his hands under his shirt, making Credence whimper in pleasure.

“P-Percy, we can’t,” Credence pants when Percy draws back from the kiss, only to attach a hungry mouth to Credence’s neck and suck like he’s trying to draw blood. Credence whines softly and goes pliant in Percy’s arms. “There—there are people out th-there, we—oh _God—”_

Percy, apparently not being in the mood to waste time, has unzipped Credence’s pants and shoved a hand inside. “Easy baby,” he hums against Credence’s neck. “We can’t get this pretty suit dirty, can we?”

“N-No,” Credence stammers. “Percy—”

Percy pulls back and grins wolfishly. “Baby, you gotta trust me, okay? I’ll keep you quiet.”

Credence makes tiny, broken noises of pleasure as Percy carefully unzips and unbuttons his pants and rolls a condom onto him, then drops to his knees and swirls his tongue around the head of his already-aching cock. He stops all too soon and moves back up Credence’s body, untucking and rucking up his shirt in the front to kiss his belly. “Mmm. Never gonna get over how good you taste.”

He continues up, unbuttoning Credence’s shirt and vest, pushing the jacket from his shoulders and unknotting the tie to give him better access to Credence’s neck. “I think I like this,” Percy whispers against the shell of his ear, as he plunges his fingers into Credence’s hair. “Remember how much you liked it when I fucked you in my suit, sweetheart? In the hotel?”

As if Credence could forget. They literally went at it so hard they got a noise complaint. But Percy kept on most of his business suit while they had sex that night and Credence loved it, perhaps a little too much.

“I’ve never seen you dressed like this,” Percy hums in his ear. He tugs Credence’s hair, just a little, and quickly swallows up the resulting moan with a kiss. “I love it so much though baby…I’m gonna have you right now, just like this, right here. Because you look so good I could just…” He very gently holds Credence against the wall by his neck, palm gently cupped over the front of his throat so he can still breathe while putting just the slightest bit of pressure on the sides of his neck.

Credence’s breath leaves him in a single, disbelieving puff as he goes slack under Percy’s hands. He lets his eyes roll back as Percy strokes the slight curve of his waist, tingles dancing over his skin at every point of contact. “Please,” he gasps.

“Oh, sweetheart…” Percy’s voice deepens, accent getting thicker as it does when he’s turned on and that’s it, Credence is officially gone, there’s no going back now he is _ready._ “Gonna take yeh apart, just wait,” he growls, and Credence nearly swoons…though that could be due to the hand on his throat.

Suddenly he’s abruptly pulled off the wall by the waist and he squeaks in surprise. “Bend over,” Percy commands in a husky whisper. “Brace yourself on that stool there.” Dizzy and off-balance and unbelievably turned on, Credence does just that, kneeling down and leaning over on the upholstered stool. He lets out another barely-suppressed squeak when he hears the _snick_ of a bottle cap and, moments later, feels a slick finger prodding at him.

“Did you seriously bring _lube_ to shop for a _suit?”_ he hisses, and then groans as Percy sinks into him a little deeper.

“Always be prepared,” Percy says seriously. He takes a moment to prep Credence, stretching and gently moving in and out until he can work in a second finger, and finally a third. The whole time he keeps up a steady, filthy stream of narration—“so hot sweetheart, gonna make yeh cum so hard, mmm, open up to me baby, just like that, mmm yeah, look at how much yer greedy hole just wants to be filled”—until Credence is nearly crying he’s so turned on.

Percy works him open a bit longer and then he laughs quietly and says, “Turn your head to the right, baby. Look.”

Credence does, and lets out a punched-out noise of longing at the sight: He’s leaning over the cushioned chair, bent over on his elbows, pants pulled down to his thighs, hair a total wreck, shirt and vest open, with Percy’s fingers deep inside him…oh _God_ that’s hot.

What gets him more than anything is how _wild_ he looks. Credence has never thought to watch himself while he and Percy have sex, and he’s a little shocked to see himself like this: flushed and panting, his pupils dilated, lips shiny and swollen from being licked and bitten to keep quiet. Percy grins at him through the mirror and says, “Now y’see what I see…so beautiful, love. So goddamn beautiful and only _I_ ever get to see it.”

He hauls Credence up around the waist and sits down on the cushioned stool. “Turn around,” he commands. Credence hears the rip and rubbery _snap_ of a condom, and then a pair of iron-strong hands clasp his waist and drag him down. He bites his lip but still can’t keep from moaning aloud when Percy drags him down onto his cock. “Yeh’ll ride me, hear?” Percy growls in his ear. “And yeh won’t stop until we both cum. Understand?”

Credence bites down on his lip again to keep from crying out. He feels so good, so _full,_ he loves the stretch and swell of Percy inside him. He rocks up and down, pushing up on the cushion with his hands to give him more leverage, and oh God, the image in the mirror—wild-eyed and messy-haired, clothes rumpled beyond compare, the sight of Percy’s lust-drunk face peeking over his shoulder—is so, _so_ impossibly hot.

Credence has never felt like he’s half as attractive as Percy says he is. He’s skinny and tall and awkward, his nose is too sharp, mouth too wide, ears too big; hell, it’s easier to count the few things he _does_ like about himself than the myriad of things he doesn’t. But now as he rides Percy’s lap, lips parting in repeated, delicate gasps, his eyelashes flickering as his eyes flutter, he realizes that _this_ is what Percy sees every time they make love and it is— _intoxicating._

Somewhere in his lust-drunk mind he vaguely recalls a line from an apocalyptic chick-lit book he read ages ago: _I am not pretty. I am not beautiful. I am radiant as the sun._

The revelation of his own beauty, the thought that _this_ is one of the reasons why Percy loves him, is overwhelming. He rocks up and down faster, breath catching in his throat, little whimpering noises of pleasure punching their way out of him. Percy groans low and rough, bites down hard on his shoulder and makes Credence gasp sharply as pleasure rockets through him. “Incredible,” he breathes against Credence’s neck. “Fuck, so hot, look at yerself…wanna fuck yeh forever sweetheart, makin’ me feel so good…look at us, baby…know what? If someone heard us, came in right now, they’d see yeh ridin’ me like this, just takin’ what yeh want from me…think they’d be shocked, or think they’d just watch?”

Credence freezes at that moment because just outside they hear a couple of ladies giggling and exclaiming over some dress or other. “Percy!” he whispers, pleasure briefly turning to panic.

“Sh-h-h.” Percy reaches up and clamps a hand gently over Credence’s mouth. “Keep going,” he whispers. “The longer we stay like this…”

 _The higher the risk of getting caught._ He doesn’t say it, but they both know, and Credence knows Percy gets off on that. But what he didn’t know until now is that so does he. A white-hot thrill runs through him, the thought of someone seeing what Percy’s doing to him, what _they’re_ doing together in this _public dressing room,_ is almost unbearably exciting.

He starts moving again with vigor, bouncing up and down on Percy’s cock like it’s his job. Percy hisses into his neck _(that’s it, sweetheart, just like that)_ and Credence’s groan of pleasure is lost in Percy’s hand. Percy gives as good as he gets, thrusting his hips up to meet Credence on every downstroke, and when he hits that spot deep inside Credence it’s so good that Credence can’t help but try to moan, cry out—instinctively he tries to bite his lip, and instead ends up sinking his teeth into Percy’s palm.

Percy groans deep into his neck. “Oh, _fuck,”_ he curses quietly. “So good…so _wild…_ I love it when yeh lose control like this, baby. Keep it up, just like that, _ah,_ it’s so good, so _good…_ love the way yeh feel, sweetheart, like yeh were made just for me, oh, so good, me good boy…are you close now, love? Gonna bite me hand again when I make yeh cum so hard yeh see the face of God?”

Credence moans helplessly into Percy’s hand. It’s too much—the sight of them in the mirror, the feeling of Percy deep inside him, that wonderful, rich Irish voice moaning praise and talking filth in his ear, the warmth of Percy inside him and all around him—it’s so good, it’s so _much,_ and suddenly Credence feels overstimulated to the point of tears, almost unbearably turned on. He bites down again as he cums so hard his eyes roll back, his entire body going rigid and then slumping helplessly in Percy’s arms.

A low groan against his neck and the tensing of Percy’s body under his tells Credence his lover has also found his pleasure. “So good,” Percy whispers as they tremble their way down from the high. “So _good,_ sweetheart. You’re always so, so good for me.”

He holds Credence for a few minutes, occasionally humming some soothing nonsense in his ear. Credence feels wrung-out and exhausted, his thighs are sore and his hands cramp from gripping the edge of the cushion so tight, and it takes what feels like an unusually long time for his heartbeat to slow back to normal.

Percy is exceedingly gentle as he strips the rest of the suit off Credence, peels off both the condoms, knots them, wraps them in tissues and hides them in his jeans pocket until they can be safely thrown away. “I know it’s disgusting,” he says with a grimace, his voice back to normal, “but it’s better than leaving it in here.” He helps Credence stand, helps him get dressed again in his own jeans and t-shirt. “I think we’re done here, don’t you?”

Credence smiles and nods to the pinstripe suit, now lying neatly folded on the cushion where they just fucked. There’s something obscene about it and he _loves_ that, and if he’s not careful, he reflects, he’ll become as shameless as Percy. “I like that one.”

“Me too,” Percy says with a grin.

The two salesmen are standing like sentinels outside the dressing room, and both of them blush (as does Credence) when Percy smartly nods to them and says, “Thanks for a grand shopping experience today, gentlemen,” as he passes.

“Did you bribe them to leave us alone in the dressing room?” Credence hisses as they make their way to the checkout. Percy just gives him a rakish little smirk, and Credence buries his face in his hands and groans. Not that it wasn’t great, but he now thinks with a staggering rush of embarrassment that he’ll never be able to come to this Nordstrom’s again.

~

“Credence?”

“Mmm?” Credence lifts his head out of Percy’s chest and drags his eyes open so he can focus on Percy’s face. They’re in a hotel again, at another one of Percy’s fancy business conferences. Credence wore the pinstripe suit tonight and Percy had a _lot_ of fun finding ways to take it off without using his hands.

Now they’re lying in bed and Credence feels sticky and tired and beautifully, _thoroughly_ sated, and he’s not sure why he should be awake right now. But Percy is looking at him with a new level of intensity. “I think,” Percy says, and there’s an unfamiliar tremor in his voice, “that maybe we should…you know what, never mind. This isn’t the right place, or time, I should just…”

He trails off. Credence nudges him with his shoulder. “You look nervous,” he says. “I want to know what’s wrong.”

“Nothing wrong.” Percy hesitates and then says softly, “I really…I really want us to get married. Do you think we could…do that, maybe?”

It’s funny, but it’s also so tender it’s overwhelming. “Percy…really? You’re asking me now?” He can’t keep a tremor out of his voice, and suddenly he thinks he might cry. Because he thought if Percy ever proposed it would be…fancy. Grand. Confetti cannons and flash mobs and a live band and flowers. Lots of flowers. Maybe a parade. Maybe it would be broadcast on TV. That’s Percy.

But this? Asking him in a tender moment alone, after making love, when they both feel sleepy and soft and so beautifully close to each other? That’s Credence. That’s what he would have suggested, if Percy had asked him what he wanted.

Percy looks…young. Lost. Not quite as shameless now as he was earlier, when they were making out in their underwear on the couch when the poor room service guy came to set up their dinner. “Yeah,” he says. “Is that okay?”

“More than okay,” Credence assures him, lying down and snuggling back against Percy’s chest. Seconds later those strong arms close around him and he sighs contentedly as he melts into a familiar, warm embrace. “I want to get married too,” he says sleepily. “And I love how you asked me.”

“Yeah? It wasn’t too…little?”

“It was just right,” Credence assures him.

And it was. Because Percy _knows_ him. Percy _cares._ Percy might fuck him in an open public dressing room and embarrass the daylights out of him…but when it comes right down to it, he’ll never _make_ Credence do anything. He’s flashy and loud and shameless…but he makes Credence feel so cherished and loved and that’s it. That’s _everything._

“I love you more than anything, Percy,” Credence whispers, and is rewarded with the wonderful, comforting sensation of a gentle hand stroking his hair. “I’ll always love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like Gradence? Come geek out with me on Twitter @CupcakeFoggy ^_^


End file.
